dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kenneth Ma
Perfil *'Nombre:' 馬國明 (马国明) / Ma Kwok Ming (Ma Guo Ming) *'Nombre en inglés:' Kenneth Ma *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres, Hermanas Gemelas y Esposa Dramas * Deep in the Realm of Conscience Post-production * The Exorcist's Meter (TVB, 2017) Ma Kwai (Siu Ma) * Bet Hur (TVB, 2017) Lo Ping On (OK Jai) * My Dearly Sinful Mind (TVB, 2017) Dr. Chung Tai Yin (TY) * Rogue Emperor (TVB, 2016) Chu Gam-chun * ICAC Investigators 2016 (TVB, 2016) Roger * Inspector Gourmet (TVB, 2016) Bill Kei Yeung Tak-kei * A Time of Love II (myTV SUPER, 2016) Oscar ep. 1 * Lord of Shanghai (TVB, 2015) Young Kiu Ngo Tin * Noblesse Oblige (TVB, 2015) Chan-fung * Come On, Cousin (TVB, 2014) TV King ep. 2 * Ghost Dragon of Cold Mountain (TVB, 2014) Chu Cheng-Sing * A Time of Love (TVB, 2014) Oscar ep. 2 * The Hippocratic Crush II (TVB, 2013) Dr. Cheung Yat-kin * Triumph in the Skies II (TVB, 2013) Roy Ko Chi-wang * Season of Love (TVB, 2013) Joe Chu Cho-On * Silver Spoon, Sterling Shackles (TVB, 2012) Charles Chung Kai-san * Three Kingdoms RPG (TVB, 2012) Vincent Szema Shun * Tiger Cubs (TVB, 2012) To Tin-yue ep. 1, 13 * The Hippocratic Crush (TVB, 2012) Dr. Cheung Yat-kin * The Life and Times of a Sentinel (TVB, 2010) Fuk-tsuen, el Segundo Príncipe Imperial * The Other Truth (TVB, 2010) Alex Kong Lok-man ep. 20-25 * Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir! (TVB, 2010) Jack ep. 30 * Grace Under Fire (TVB, 2010) Yau Sam-shui * Can't Buy Me Love (TVB, 2010) Ting Yau-wai * The Mysteries of Love (TVB, 2010) Inspector Gordon Lo Tin-hang * A Fistful of Stances (TVB, 2010) Koo Yue-tong * Don Juan DeMercado (TVB, 2010) Cameo ep. 6 * Born Rich (TVB, 2009) Sha Po-loi * In the Chamber of Bliss (TVB, 2009) Yue Yam-kwok * Man in Charge (TVB, 2009) Chow Bing * The Four (TVB, 2008) Iron Fist / Tit Yau-ha * Your Class or Mine (TVB, 2008) Sun Man-kwan (MK Sun) ep. 18-19 * Speech of Silence (TVB, 2008) Leung Kai-yin (OK Jai) * The Money-Maker Recipe (TVB, 2008) Sun Man-kwan (MK Sun) ep. 3 * D.I.E. (TVB, 2008) Inspector Hugo Shing Ka-chun * The Master of Tai Chi (TVB, 2008) Mai Fung-nin * Survivor's Law II (TVB, 2008) Sun Man-kwan (MK Sun) * The Family Link (TVB, 2007) Kam Shing-chun * The Brink of Law (TVB, 2007) Yan Heung-ming ep. 1-8 * Love Guaranteed (TVB, 2006) Tim Kwok Fu-kan * To Grow with Love (TVB, 2006) Mak Kar-fai * La Femme Desperado (TVB, 2006) Ko Chi-lik * Into Thin Air (TVB, 2005) Koon Ching-wan * The Herbalist's Manual (TVB, 2005) Pong Hin * Life Made Simple (TVB, 2005) Jason ep. 28 * Scavenger's Paradise (TVB, 2005) Tang King-chan * Misleading Track (TVB, 2005) Vincent * Lost in the Chamber of Love (TVB, 2005) Emperor Tak-chung * Wong Fei Hung - Master of Kung Fu (TVB, 2005) Kan Kin * Strike At Heart (TVB, 2005) Paciente ep. 2 * The Last Breakthrough (TVB, 2004) Doctor Shek * Dream of Colours (TVB, 2004) Lui Siu-lung * Armed Reaction IV (TVB, 2004) Andy * Net Deception (TVB, 2004) David * The Vigilante in the Mask (TVB, 2004) Au-yeung Hing * Point of No Return (TVB, 2003) Cameo * Triumph in the Skies (TVB, 2003) Roy Ko * The Driving Power (TVB, 2003) Ko Wai-lei * Survivor's Law (TVB, 2003) Joe Chan * Not Just a Pretty Face (TVB, 2003) Ma Siu-tung * Better Halves (TVB, 2003) Tai Hon * The Threat of Love II (TVB, 2003) Cameo * The King of Yesterday and Tomorrow (TVB, 2003) Invitado de fiesta ep. 8 * Whatever It Takes (TVB, 2002) Guardia * Love and Again (TVB, 2002) Manager A * Take My Word for It (TVB, 2002) Líder del equipo SDU * Eternal Happiness (TVB, 2002) Lai Ming-tong * Treasure Raiders (TVB, 2002) Chow Chi-kong * Slim Chances (TVB, 2002) Peter * Golden Faith (TVB, 2002) Doctor * Burning Flame II (TVB, 2002) Billy * Police Station No. 7 (TVB, 2002) Policia * The White Flame (TVB, 2002) Doctor * Love is Beautiful (TVB, 2002) Prisionero / Estudiante / Soldado * Invisible Journey (TVB, 2002) Cameo * Good Against Evil (TVB, 2002) Aam ep. 11-15 * Law Enforcers (TVB, 2001) Cameo * A Step into the Past (TVB, 2001) Esposo fallecido de Kam Ching ep. 34 * Virtues Of Harmony (TVB, 2001) Mendigo * The Heaven Sword & the Dragon Sabre 2000 (TVB, 2001) Camarero * Armed Reaction III (TVB, 2001) Miembro de la tripulación EODB ep. 9 * Gods of Honour (TVB, 2001) Doctor ep. 28 * Colourful Life (TVB, 2000) Cameo ep. 2-4 * Healing Hands II (TVB, 2000) Cameo * The Legendary Four Aces (TVB, 2000) Ciudadano de Suzhou * Return of the Cuckoo (TVB, 2000) Compañero de clase de Chuk Kwan-ho * When Dreams Come True (TVB, 2000) Gerente de bienes raíces * Ups and Downs (TVB, 2000) Cameo * At the Threshold of an Era II (TVB, 2000) Doctor * At the Threshold of an Era (TVB, 1999) Stanley * A Witness to a Prosecution (TVB, 1999) Principe, cameo ep. 12 Temas de Dramas *Storm'' para The Four con Raymond Lam, Ron Ng y Sammul Chan (2008) *''Choose Me'' para Survivor's Law II (2008) Películas * Truimph in the Skies (2015) Roy Ko (高志宏) * Impetuous Love in Action (2014) * 72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) Bombero * 親密殺機 (2004) (cameo) * Life in the Balance (2004) Estudiante (cameo) * The Healing Spirit (2004) Angel (cameo) * Double Crossing (2003) * The Final Shot (2003) Reconocimientos * 2005 TVB Anniversary Award: Artista Masculino en Ascendencia * 2012 TVB Anniversary Award: '''Personaje Masculino Favorito The Hippocratic Crush * '''2012 '''Performing Artist 2012 Outstanding Television Performance Actor The Hippocratic Crush * '''2012 My AOD Favourites Awards: Actor Favorito The Hippocratic Crush * 2012 My AOD Favourites Awards: '''Personaje Favorito The Hippocratic Crush * '''2012 My AOD Favourites Awards: Mejor Pareja en TV (con Tavia Yeung) The Hippocratic Crush * 2013 TVB 46th Anniversary: '''Mejor Actor The Hippocratic Crush II * '''2013 TVB Star Awards Malaysia: Personaje Favorito The Hippocratic Crush II * 2013 TVB Star Awards Malaysia: Mejor Pareja en TV (con Tavia Yeung) The Hippocratic Crush II * 2014 TVB Star Awards Malaysia: Personaje Favorito Ghost Dragon of Cold Mountain * 2016 Starhub TVB Award: '''Personaje Masculino Favorito Lord of Shanghai * '''2017 Starhub TVB Award: Personaje Masculino Favorito My Dearly Sinful Mind * 2019 StarHub Night of Stars: Best TVB Male Artiste Curiosidades * Educación: ** Delia International School. ** Douglas College. ** University of British Columbia (Ingeniería Mecánica) * A los 14 años, apareció en el comercial Pepsi 1988 de Cheung. * Es un fanático del fútbol. Sus equipos favoritos son el Real Madrid, el Manchester United y el AC Milan * Le gusta ir al trabajo a través del transporte público a pesar de que posee un automóvil. * Durante sus primeros años en TVB, dijo que estaba enamorado de la actriz Sharon Chan y que incluso había considerado perseguirla, pero abandonó la idea debido a su escaso salario ya que Chan ya tenía novio en ese momento. * Uno de los primeros papeles fue tocar la cucaracha gigante Sui Kung en el video musical de Dayo Wong "Blue Sky". * Fue elegido como uno de los S4 para el drama de 2004 Triumph in the Skies * Más tarde como uno de los seis sui sangs para ser el "Olympic 6 "(los otros son Sammul Chan, Ron Ng, Bosco Wong, Raymond Lam y Lai Lok Yi) durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Atenas 2004. * En 2006, ganó el premio al Actor Más Mejorado en los Premios del Aniversario de TVB 2006. * Le dieron su primer papel protagonista en la serie dramática Survivor's Law II, junto a la cantante de Hong Kong Ella Koon. El drama se emitió en 2008 y obtuvo calificaciones favorables y recepción. El papel de Ma en The Hippocratic Crush, le valió premios tanto de Malasia (actor favorito más favorito) como de Hong Kong (personaje masculino más favorito). * En 2013, después de protagonizar Triumph in the Skies II, llamó la atención de la estrella internacional Jackie Chan y fue invitada a protagonizar la comedia romántica Fate Is a Game. * De todas sus relaciones rumoreadas, solo admitió haber salido con la actriz Nancy Wu. Admitió a la relación debido a tabloides que representan a Wu negativamente en la prensa. Los dos se hicieron cercanos mientras colaboraban en "Strictly Come Dancing" y tuvieron una fecha de menos de un año. * A partir de 2017, está en una relación con Jacqueline Wong. Enlaces *Página oficial *Baike Baidu *Wikipedia chino *Weibo Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante